


Great Wizards Are Always the Same. [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, The Last Unicorn - Peter S. Beagle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Female Friendship, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: The particular group of three witches plus a human who had seen an actual unicorn get together to talk, chat... and complain about the wizards in their life.





	Great Wizards Are Always the Same. [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Great Wizards Are Always the Same.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



**Title:** Great Wizards Are Always the Same.  
**Fandom** : Howl's Moving Castle - Jones, xxxHoLic, The Last Unicorn - Beagle, Discworld - Pratchett  
**Author** : CountlessUntruths  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating** : Gen   
**Length** : 6:46  
**Summary** : 

> The particular group of three witches plus a human who had seen an actual unicorn get together to talk, chat... and complain about the wizards in their life.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Great%20Wizards%20Are%20All%20The%20Same.mp3)


End file.
